


Power Top Charlotte

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, it's charlynch smut just read it, man i don't know, uh... locker room... sex?, you know you're gonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Charlotte ended transphobia at Survivor Series and it's left both her and her wife feeling particularly hungry.





	Power Top Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris (don't @ me you know you love this song)
> 
> _I wanna get you in the back seat windows up_   
>  _That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert_   
>  _Rip the pants and rip the shirt, rough sex make it hurt_

There was a power flowing through Charlotte’s veins that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe even ever. Her hands were chafed from wielding her kendo stick with such force; sure she might get in trouble for being so stiff, but it was worth it. Watching a horrible person like _that_ writhe on the mat in agony, seeing the welts as they formed on her skin, watching real tears pour down her face… 

Charlotte was powerful. It was a message to the locker room, specifically to those with ancient opinions on people and who they should be. Charlotte Flair was karma and the ‘thank you Charlotte’ chants swirled in her head. She knew what her people wanted and who was a powerful Queen to not deliver?

The locker room was empty. Generally by the time the main event started people were on their way to dinner or back to bed for an early flight. Charlotte slumped onto the bench; she didn’t want to go back to her hotel, she didn’t want to sit and eat. She had too much adrenaline coursing through her body to want to slow down. Perhaps she could go fight more transphobes…

The locker room door slammed open and Charlotte immediately spun around. Becky never took her eyes off of Charlotte as she slowly closed the door behind her. Her face was near unreadable though something predatory went off in Charlotte’s head. They stared at each other for a long, tense moment before Charlotte got to her feet.

Charlotte marched and kept her eyes locked with Becky’s. In one motion she shoved her hands under Becky’s leather jacket and grabbed her ass, lifting her with force into the door.

“Fuck me daddy,” Becky gasped as she hit the wall.

Charlotte grew ravenous. She dug her nails into the back of Becky’s thighs while their lips and tongue collided. Charlotte grabbed Becky’s hair and jerked her head back, salivating at the exposed skin in front of her.

“Fuuuuuck. Harder. Make me bleed Charlotte _fuck_.”

Charlotte bit and sucked at Becky’s neck in different spots, moving towards her collarbone. Then she bit as hard as she could until she tasted the iron in Becky’s blood. Becky’s hips bucked against Charlotte’s waist as her hands grasped harder at Charlotte’s mane. Charlotte couldn’t coherently figure out why the taste of Becky’s blood got her even more wet, but she couldn’t explain much at the moment anyway.

Charlotte put Becky on her feet long enough to tear Becky’s jacket off of her and almost literally rip her pants open. Becky pawed at Charlotte’s top but Charlotte growled and pinned Becky’s hands against the wall.

“You might be The Man, but you better listen to Daddy right now.”

Becky moaned and jerked her hips again, but finding no friction brought a pout. Charlotte grabbed Becky by the chin.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you. Listen to your Daddy.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“That’s my good girl.”

Charlotte once again lifted Becky but this time carried her to the bench. It wasn’t very wide, so Charlotte stood towering over Becky, a smirk on her already sweaty face. She disposed of her trunks and literally ripped her stockings off. Becky was almost literally vibrating with want. Charlotte leaned down and found Becky’s lips again, enjoying her wife’s moans as they made out.

“Tap twice if your nose hurts.”

Charlotte planted one more kiss on Becky as she stood back up straight.

“Please The Queen.”

Charlotte tried to straddle Becky’s face gently but found herself quickly grinding against her wife’s tongue. Becky had a way of sucking on Charlotte’s clit with just the perfect amount of pressure to get her soaked but keep her from coming. Charlotte felt a shiver course through her body and grabbed Becky by the hair and pulled her off. She straddled Becky’s waist and licked some of her own juices off of Becky’s cheeks before finding Becky’s tongue.

“Daddy please…” Becky begged between breaths.

Charlotte smirked again before yanking Becky’s pants down around her ankles. She nuzzled her nose across Becky’s still-covered slit and took in the rare whines from her wife.

“You want Daddy’s tongue?”

Becky’s hips bucked yet again while she moaned. This was truly a power Charlotte had never harnessed before; The power to properly top Becky.

“Mmmm yes. Please!”

Charlotte slowly pulled Becky’s underwear down and discarded them as well as her pants. She was so wet Charlotte could smell it, and it made her ravenous. She put her lips at the top of Becky’s slit and allowed the tip of her tongue just a second of a taste to satiate her. 

“Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I want you Charlotte. Daddy. Queen. Fuck. Please. Please make me cum. Please let me come all over your face. Please make me yours.”

Charlotte’s hunger spiked as she dove in. Becky’s relieved moans filled her ears as Charlotte greedily sucked on her clit. Becky’s hands found Charlotte’s mane again while Charlotte dug her nails deep into Becky’s flesh.

“I need your fingers. Baby. Daddy. Please.”

Charlotte teased Becky’s entrance with one finger for only a second before plunging in with three. Becky’s body shook and her grip tightened in Charlotte’s hair, though her hips moved in sync with Charlotte’s fingers. It didn’t take long for Becky’s grip on Charlotte’s fingers to tighten. 

“Harder Charlotte. Don’t stop.”

Charlotte pumped her fingers into Becky as hard and fast as she could, all the while keeping her tongue on Becky’s clit. Becky pushed into Charlotte’s fingers with more vigor.

“Char...lotte… please… Don’t… don’t… don’t… Fuuuuuuuuuuck!”

Becky’s hips jerked into Charlotte’s face with force, but Charlotte refused to lose her contact with her wife’s clit. Becky’s hands dug into Charlotte’s head as her moans turned into hoarse screams. She bucked wildly for what seemed like an eternity before her breaths finally started to even. Charlotte pulled just one finger from Becky, though kept her tongue pressed against Becky’s clit.

“Becky…” 

Charlotte breathed just over Becky’s clit. She felt her wife shudder beneath her.

“Becky, I don’t think you came hard enough for Daddy.”

Slowly, Charlotte swirled her tongue around Becky’s clit.

“Baby-”

“Daddy wants you to cum again.”

Becky’s hips began to rock, slowly at first; her breath grew jagged quickly.

“Charli-”

It didn’t take long for Becky to shudder and shake against Charlotte’s tongue and fingers. She quivered and shook as her screams grew louder. Becky’s chest heaved labored breaths as she tried to find herself back on any sort of mortal plane.

Charlotte smiled as she licked her lips clean. It was rare to see Becky completely spent and out of breath. Slowly, she got to her feet and crawled to her wife’s lips, planting a gentle kiss.

“I taste good on you.” Becky murmured.

“You taste good in general.” Charlotte nuzzled at Becky’s jaw.

“You’re… so sexy.”

Charlotte giggled. Sexy was never a word she used on herself. 

“As are you, babe.”

Becky grunted an affirmative reply with a smile, though her eyes stayed glued shut. Charlotte swooned over her post-orgasm-bliss wife.

“Charlie?”

“Yes baby?”

“Why don’t you top me more? Fuck.”

“A true Queen knows when to give and when to receive. As The Man, you should know. It’s all about power.”


End file.
